1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine bumper. More specifically, the marine bumper can be engaged to a dock or suspended from a cleat of a boat and is rotatable between a vertical and horizontal orientation, as required.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various marine bumpers and fenders have been proposed for producing adequate spacing between a boat and a dock, pier or piling, to protect the boat from being damaged by such structures which a boat, inherently, must come into contact with from time to time.
However, none of the prior art embodiments provide the versatility or ease of use which, as will be described hereinbelow, the marine bumper of the present invention provides.